


seasons change, people change (but we didn’t)

by ltjohnnyjr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Time Skips, as they should tbh, descriptive, established johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltjohnnyjr/pseuds/ltjohnnyjr
Summary: “Jaehyunnie, it’s summer.... so it’s only appropriate for you to give me summer your love.”“......what?”“Get it? Summer? Some of your love?”“Why.... why some? I could give you all of mine, Yongie. You didn’t even have to ask.”–Taeyong falls in love with a beautiful brunet, and their love blooms through the seasons. Through the fluctuating state of mother nature, the two boys stayed constant with one another and find themselves fall deeper.





	seasons change, people change (but we didn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that LA food truck vlog? Keep that in mind

Taeyong fell in love last fall. He fell for the beautiful brunet just like how the leaves fell in the cool weather.

The two had met in school, where they spent most of their time cooped up in the library surrounded by their notes, too absorbed to even notice each other’s presence. The only brief interaction they had was when Taeyong grunted out of pure stress, and a worried Jaehyun had looked up to give him a reassuring smile, almost sounding like _‘literally same, but hey, hang on just a little more.’_

Ever since then, the two had acknowledged each other. Whenever their eyes met when they settled down to their respective tables - Taeyong’s beside the shelves, and Jaehyun’s beside the window where the sun hits him just right, they would exchange small, shy smiles before continuing on with their day. Except Taeyong had spent too much time thinking of one’s dimples and how he looked ethereal under the sunlight at 5pm, when the violent golden rays bathe him so paradoxically gently.

Taeyong’s little heart would flutter whenever he caught a glimpse of the golden godlike boy basking in the sunlight beside the window, his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes scanned the thick textbook on the table. The side glimpses Taeyong threw went on for weeks, until his roommate got tired of his rambling and shook his friend awake from his lovesick slumber.

“Hyung, with all due respect, but for the thousandth fucking time, a simple ‘hello’ wouldn’t hurt.”

“But Ten, you don’t understa-“

“What is there left to understand when the only words I’ve been hearing these past weeks have been ‘dimples’, ‘library’, ‘godlike’– all in the same sentence?”

_A hello wouldn’t hurt._

/

“Uh, hello, hi there. I’m, uh, Taeyong.”

Stood awkwardly in front of the brunet’s table, he had gathered his guts to ask the mysterious boy out for lunch after pining him for weeks. _Ten said a hello wouldn’t hurt._

“I know.”

“Yo- wait, what?”

Confused, Taeyong shyly follows Jaehyun’s finger that was pointed at Taeyong’s left breast. _God, his name tag. Of course._

“I’m surprised you’d think I didn’t notice. I’m Jaehyun, by the way. Jung Jaehyun.”

Taeyong freezes. _What the fuck do I do now? Reintroduce myself as Hi, I’m Bobo the fool? Nice to meet you, I think you’re cute and I want you to press me against the shelves and kiss me silly? Fuck, do I call Ten? I still have him on speed dial right?_

“I- uh, my eyesight isn’t 20/20,” _fuck it,_ he manages _,_ “but I was just wondering if you’d like to, uh, get lunch together? We’re always at the library so.. I, uh, wondered if you wanna go get lunch? It’s been 8 hours since we started.”

The smile. The god damned smile.

“I’d love to.”

/

 Turns out a hello did not hurt after all. Because what started off as one date became two. Then three. Then four, then more.

 

-

 

In winter, Jaehyun remembers being kilometres away from home, confined in a tiny dorm room hidden from sunlight and the familiar warmth of his lover beside him. No matter how many layers he wore he always felt cold. He remembers waking Taeyong up at ungodly hours, completely disregarding the unforgiving timezones. With tears in his eyes and his breath uneven, he remembers his fingers trying their best to type out three words to tell convey the incomprehensible hollowness he felt in his chest.

(i miss you.)

His touch. His laugh. His fingers in Jaehyun’s hair. His honey like voice whenever he spoke. Jaehyun misses him. And there’s only so much he can do.

But Taeyong, God bless him, was always there to reassure and comfort him. _It’s only gonna be a few weeks, Jaehyunnie, you’ll be fine._ And he would talk about how it was when he went for an exchange programme and spent most of his time petting the campus cat and being horrible at conversations which ended up in making zero friends. So he took it upon himself to ensure that Jaehyun wasn’t alone, facetimed him whenever Jaehyun hinted and made ridiculous excuses like forgetting how Taeyong’s eyebrow looks like, and sent him endless kissing emojis hoping it was sufficient for the absent physical contact between the both of them. And at the end of every day, he would pick up his phone and check up on his Jaehyunnie, with a smile on his face albeit the empty feeling in his chest.

(how was your day, baby?)

 

-

 

Taeyong sends him a letter. He was in Japan, when the weather was much warmer, spending some time with his family. In his letter he wrote about how beautiful Japan is, and how a butterfly had landed on his finger when he was having his morning stroll. He even included a polaroid print of him beside the hachiko statue, reminding Jaehyun of when they had spent a night watching the movie and ended up in tears. When he dug further in the envelop he held up three cherry blossom flowers; laminated in to a clear card.

(when i was walking down the streets all i could think of was you. these cherry blossoms especially. it reminded me of your pink cheeks when i make you flustered, your lips that i oh-so love to kiss, and the marks on your neck i leave that gets me so weak. i can’t wait to see you, jaehyunnie. come back to me soon, i’ll always be here waiting for you baby.)

/ 

When Jaehyun came back to Seoul from his exchange, the spring sun shone brighter and the flowers were in full bloom. Jaehyun spent days kissing Taeyong to make up for lost time and contact, and made sure to memorise how Taeyong’s plump lips felt on his, where his exact sweet spot is (right behind his left earlobe, 2 centimetres to the left), how the scar beside his eye looks like the bottom half of a gummy bear after you eat its head off. His hands were constantly tracing Taeyong’s joints, dipped right in the crevices that made Taeyong whine and moan. While his fingers worship his lover's dips and hills, the only word circulating in Jaehyun’s head was _mine mine mine._

  _/_

  _“Mine, Taeyong. You’re mine. You know that?”_

_“Right there... right there, Jaehyunnie.”_

 

-

 

Summer break came around, and although they had came back home for the short period, they were still meeting up pretty often. Summer nights were spent at diners with Ten and Johnny, eating hamburgers and fries, drinking milkshakes and having their friends snort whenever Taeyong would wipe the ice cream off of Jaehyun’s pump lips.

When the air smells like burned, melting asphalt and the humidity swallowed them whole, warm afternoons were spent in Jaehyun’s room. With the air conditioning cranked up to its lowest, they ironically enough layer themselves with hoodies and blankets to keep warm in the freezing room. Jaehyun would beg for kisses, saying that _your touch and kisses make me warm and nothing else,_ and hours would pass in languid kisses and cute little giggles. Arms snaked around each other and legs intertwined, they talk about their future and how they should move out of that shitty dorm and get themselves an apartment in the city. Taeyong talks about wanting marble countertops in their kitchen and Jaehyun talks about wanting curtains instead of blinds, and _oh let’s get a puppy and name him Casserole!_

/

“Three hours max, babe. Then we can spend the rest of the night in bed making out with a movie in the background. Please?”

“It’s too hot, hyung! My slippers will melt off in the sun. We don’t even need anything!”

“Hyunnie,” Taeyong _pleads_ , with his damned puppy eyes, “our room can’t reek of sex forever, you know? Let’s get candles and you know... walk around, burn some calories doing activities other than that revolving the bed.”

Jaehyun considers.

“Plus... we can get hamburgers! I heard they sell really good falafel ones. We can go get some new sunnies too considering you broke them the other day.” Taeyong continues to stare his boyfriend down from the foot of the bed. “Please, baby? If you say yes you’ll undoubtedly be the best boyfriend on the planet.”

“Why do I have to fight for a title I already own?”

“Fucks sake, just say yes Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun’s lips stretch into a playful smirk. “What if I say no?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes hard, “I’ll start practising fucking _abstinence_ -“

“Fine! You got me! You got me good. Let’s go.”

/

Summer was slow and romantic. They spent nights looking at stars and figuring out constellations, and afternoons in the comfort of Jaehyun’s four walls exchanging giggles and kisses. The constant warm feeling of being around each other replaced the need to go out and drown in the heat. When Jaehyun asked Taeyong if they were possibly vitamin D deficient, Taeyong simply laughed, because _I don’t know about you, but I’m getting some good ass vitamin D... if you catch my drift, eh?_

 

-

 

“Jaehyunnie, it’s summer.... so it’s only appropriate for you to give me _summer_ your love.”

“......what?”

“Get it? Summer? _Some of_ your love?”

Jaehyun turns around to face his lover, whose tongue was licking up the trail of melted ice cream down his fingers before trailing back up to his cone. Jaehyun smiles before handing his messy boyfriend a napkin.

“Why.... why some? I could give you all of mine, Yongie. You didn’t even have to ask.”

He leans over and pecks a kiss on Taeyong’s cold lips.

Jaehyun concludes that his palate could very much get used to the taste of peppermint chapstick and chocolate ice cream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ARE U SCREAMING BECAUSR BITCH!! I AM!!! IM A SUCKER FOR JAEYONG EVER SINCE THE LA VLOGS MY JAEYONG HEART HAS BEEN BLOOMING,,,,,,,,,, n e ways I hope you liked this! Ugh jaeyong and johnten... their minds.... their power...... 
> 
> @ me on twit if you find me through my ao3! i have 16 followers lmao @taeyonghours (changed my u/n recently, r.i.p ltjohnnyjr) xxx


End file.
